Unbind Feeling
by springyeol
Summary: Hoseok likes him. He really likes Park Jimin, he could give up anything for him. Weird, huh. / [BTS, hopemin/minhope, Hoseok x Jimin, bxb] / warning! smut. roleplay. re-posted!


**[hope** **min** **]** **Unbind Feeling**

 **main!minhope/hopemin** **;** **dom!hoseok, sub!jimin**

 **side!straight(?)**

 **AU, general non-idol.**

 **J-Hope 26** **y.o** **, Jimin 25** **y.o**

 **[!] angst. Smut** **, NC, M-Rated** **. roleplay;spanking. orgasm denial(?). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING AND OR THE CHARAS, PLEASE DO NOT READ. BELUM 17 TAHUN? RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI(?)**

notes:hasil repost lagi dari 'shots' di chapter 12~

 **read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thought c;**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash charas and or pairings, thx!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Life was being too damn good for a man named Jung Hoseok_. _He got himself a prosperity occupation which lead to completeness, even more complete with a stunning wife named Son Naeun whom he married for two continued years. Yet, they have children._

 _Everyday his wife would gladly wake him up, cook his favorite, and dress goddessly just the way she really is. And everytime he off to work, she always give him affectionate kisses while fixing his messy tie and collar tip-toed. He would just smile through the action and kisses her back, whispering sweet nothing as he stroke her back. Murmuring words which make her giggling, not wanting to let her husband to go. This lovebirds were always act like a newlyweds couple._

 _And life was getting so much interesting since a certain man named Park Jimin entering his life._

 _Park Jimin, a complete one year below, face filled with adorable features such as his magnificent eyes which would formed onto a beautiful eyesmile when he smiles. His melodious laughter that sent chill down Hoseok's spine everytime he laughs. His cute voice –gosh, that was the cutest of all time._

 _The two met again through the first time meeting at the office they attend. Both were placed in the same section, strangely, they gotten at the same alumnus so they knew each other already technically._

 _He likes that man damn much._

 _Hoseok likes him. He really likes Park Jimin, he could give up anything for him. Weird, huh._

 _Blessly, the man replied his feeling as well._

 _They both got into another level of 'relationship'._

 _Just like today's going to be._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara nyaring dering ponsel membuatnya terhenyak dan melepaskan pandangan dari layar datar di hadapannya. Kedua maniknya melirik sedikit ke atas layar sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang bercahaya.

 _ **Son Na-eun: 1 minute ago**_

Ia mendengus perlahan sembari meraih ponselnya dan mengetuk layarnya.

 _ **Hon, kau tahu? Hyerim menggambar diriku saat pelajaran melukis tadi! Gosh, gadis kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan :3**_

Hoseok menyunggingkan senyumannya begitu membaca pesan teks dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai istrinya. Dengan cekatan ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel, mengetikkan jawaban.

 _ **Oh, itu bagus sekali.**_

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering.

 _ **Yeokshi!**_

 _ **Uhm, anak-anak itu sangat lucu. I really want to have one. Eotte? What do you think?**_

Lelaki itu membuang nafasnya perlahan. Istrinya memang seringkali mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang anak jauh sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Apalagi dirinya menjabat sebagai pengajar di taman kanak-kanak yang mana semakin membuat hasrat memiliki buah hatinya membesar karena terus melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan dari malaikat-malaikat kecil yang setiap hari mengelilinginya. _But seems like God had His own way for them_.

 _ **Just pray for the good, Naeun-ah.**_

Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan memudar.

 _ **Um. Aku selalu melakukannya.**_

Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran kursi putar yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

 _ **Now get back to work.**_

Di kala dirinya menekan tombol _send,_ seorang lelaki bersurai gelap mendadak memasukki ruangannya. Lelaki itu memberikan senyuman khas miliknya begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Hoseok yang sangat menyukai senyuman itu membalasnya dengan tak kalah menawan.

 _ **Ok. See you at home**_ **.**

" _Mind to knock first before you in_?" ucap Hoseok pada lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah memicingkan kepala lengkap dengan cengiran yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah, apa aku harus mengetuk pintu dahulu agar bisa masuk ke ruanganmu, hyung? Bagaimana jika aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu?" ujar lelaki itu tak mau kalah, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang. Hoseok memerhatikan sosok lelaki di hadapannya dan mendapati bahwa dasi lelaki ini tidak terpasang dengan rapi dan kerah bajunya tidak terkancing, menampilkan sedikit bagian atas dada bidangnya.

 _ **Sorry hon, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah**_ **.**

Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak mendekati lelaki itu. Ia melihat perlahan lelaki di hadapannya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tatkala dirinya berada semakin dekat dengannya.

Ponsel di genggamannya kembali berdering.

 _ **Oh, kau lembur lagi? God, take care of your health don't push yourself too much, honey**_ **.**

"Jimin-ah, apa kau sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu hari ini?" Hoseok ikut menyunggingkan seringai sembari memindai tubuh lelaki di hadapannya, Park Jimin. Menunggu lelaki itu menjawab, ia menyempatkan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Yes, I will hon.**_

"Jika aku menjawab 'iya' apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hoseok bersumpah ia melihat kilatan _nafsu_ di kedua manik Jimin selagi lelaki itu menjawabnya.

 _ **Okay. Don't forget to take your dinner. I love you**_ **.**

Setelahnya Hoseok mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja terburu-buru, sebelum akhirnya mencengkram pundak lelaki di depannya dan mendorong tubuhnya mengenai dinding, menyematkannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu;

" _I'm gonna fuck you tonight_ ," ujarnya yang menyerupai sebuah bisikan, " _Oh, I'm anticipating_." sedetik setelah Jimin mengatakannya, kedua lelaki yang sudah tertaut satu sama lain menubrukkan bibir mereka dalam suatu sesi yang _panas_.

Hoseok meraup kepunyaan Jimin yang memerah dan nampak menggoda dalam satu gerakan cekatan. Ia menyamakan pergerakan bibirnya dengan Jimin sehingga membuat keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam pagutan mereka. Tak pernah merasa bosan akan rasa dari _plump_ merah milik Jimin, Hoseok mengisap dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang hingga membuat suatu benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

Jimin sedikit menyeringai pada perangai Hoseok kali ini yang terkesan tidak sabaran dari biasanya, ia lingkarkan lengannya ke atas leher Hoseok dan mencengkram surainya serta menaikkan tempo lumatannya.

Suara-suara mendekati decapan menghiasi ruang kerja Hoseok yang tertutup rapat dan untungnya kedap suara. Hoseok kian berhasrat untuk menyentuh Jimin setelah tindakannya barusan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jimin dan membuatnya membuka mulutnya lalu mempersilakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah memasukki rongga mulutnya. Jimin sedikit bergidik di saat milik Hoseok menggelitik dinding gua miliknya dan berdecap saat memberi salam pada milik Jimin di dalamnya.

" _N-nooh, hyung_. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti," Jimin mendorong tubuh Hoseok dan melepaskan tautannya sembari terkekeh kecil. Hoseok mengerutkan bibirnya sedikit dan kembali mendekati Jimin untuk memberinya kecupan.

" _Ok then_ ," ujarnya sembari mengusap pipi gembil Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli. Kemudian Jimin sedikit merapikan rambut serta penampilannya dari ' _make out session_ '-nya dengan Hoseok beberapa menit lalu.

"Lalu, untuk apa sebenarnya kau kemari? Jangan bilang hanya karena merindukanku," Hoseok kembali ke atas kursi kerjanya dan merapikan dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

Jimin yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya, menengadahkan kepala menatap Hoseok, "Oh, presentasi akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi dan _sajangnim_ menginginkan bahan presentasi sudah kau antarkan di waktu sebelumnya. Dan _–_ uhm.. Yah, aku memang merindukanmu _._ " jawab Jimin lengkap dengan cengiran malu-malu miliknya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan beralih menatap lantai.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia beranjak mendekati Jimin dan menarik dagunya agar Jimin menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, " _I missed you too_ ," setelah mengucapkannya, Hoseok kembali membawa _plump_ kemerahan Jimin ke dalam _plump_ miliknya. Ciuman kali ini terkesan begitu mencurahkan segala perasaan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada decapan maupun lumatan, hanya pagutan lembut penuh perasaan yang meluap.

Hoseok dapat merasakan Jimin tersenyum di dalam pagutannya, kedua tangannya yang bebas bergoyang-goyang ke sana ke mari sebelum akhirnya bertautan dengan tangan kiri milik Hoseok. Jemari Jimin yang kecil dan pendek terlihat begitu serasi dengan jemari panjang milik Hoseok.

"Mmah.." desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin membuat hasrat Hoseok kembali meningkat. Jemari sebelah kirinya yang tertaut dengan Jimin perlahan terlepas dan bergerak menuju wilayah bagian bawah tubuh Jimin.

"Ah!" seru Jimin saat jemari panjang Hoseok menyentuh miliknya dan memijit dengan gerakan yang pelan. Walaupun masih terbungkus dengan kain, Jimin dapat merasakan sensasi seperti tersengat di sekujur tubuhnya atas perlakuan Hoseok.

"H-hyung, hentikan.. Mm!" bibirnya kembali ditabrakkan dengan bibir Hoseok yang membuatnya hanya sanggup mendesah selagi Hoseok terus memanjakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Hyung-ahh.. P-presentasi akan segera dimulai _–_ ngh," desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir lelaki bersurai gelap itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menjauhkan lengan Hoseok dari wilayah berbahayanya. Dan nampaknya usahanya itu berhasil.

Lengkap dengan sengalan, tautan mereka terlepas dan Jimin hanya mampu menaik-turunkan dadanya selagi terengah-engah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi. Sementara Hoseok menggeram perlahan dan mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau tidak karena presentasi itu aku sudah melahapmu sekarang."

Dan Jimin yang mendengarnya mengakui bahwa dirinya pun mengharapkan hal 'itu', namun ia tak bisa membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai maka ia memutuskan untuk menahan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula malam ini _mereka_ akan segera mendapatkannya.

" _You're so impatient, Hoseok_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmh,"

Di dalam suatu kamar bernuansa cokelat, nampak dua lelaki tengah bercumbu tepat di atas pintu kamar. Seorang dari mereka nampak mengurung tubuh lelaki di bawahnya dengan sangat protektif hingga tak ada celah bagi lelaki itu untuk melarikan diri.

Mereka masih berpakaian lengkap layaknya seorang _businessman_ ditemani dengan _suitcase_ masing-masing yang kini sudah tergeletak sembarang di atas lantai–akibat lemparan asal dari keduanya.

Suara decapan khas benturan kedua _plump_ serta isapan-isapan menghiasi penjuru ruangan dengan kondisi _air conditioner_ yang menyala serta penerangan yang tidak sepenuhnya menerangi ruangan. Suasana kamar terkesan sangat _comfy_ dan nyaman, sungguh mengerti dengan situasi yang akan dihadapinya.

Hoseok kembali menyematkan tubuh Jimin ke atas pintu dan menggenggam jemarinya lalu membawanya ke atas kepala mereka, membiarkan Jimin tak memiliki kontrol atas kedua lengannya. Begitu pun dengan lengan Hoseok yang ia biarkan bertengger di atas kepala bersama dengan lengan Jimin sehingga mereka hanya berkonsentrasi pada pagutan bibir mereka saat ini.

Hoseok menyerang dan menubrukkan bibirnya tanpa henti pada bibir Jimin yang membengkak perlahan akibat lumatan serta gigitan. Terasa perih, namun hasrat dan birahi menguasai dirinya. Jimin memilih untuk menikmati segala perlakuan Hoseok. Ia biarkan dirinya menjadi _moaning mess_ di sela-sela tautan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Jimin merasakan dirinya melemas akan setiap sentuhan dan kedua kakinya terlihat gemetar, jika tidak ditopang oleh sesuatu dirinya akan terjatuh. Beruntung, Hoseok menyadarinya. Ia lepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Jimin dan membiarkan lengan itu kembali ke posisi semula, dan mengusap bibir Jimin yang terhiasi dengan saliva.

Hoseok _menjilati_ sisa saliva di sekitar bibir Jimin kemudian menyeka peluh di sekitar dahinya perlahan dan bergumam dengan suara rendahnya, " _Shall we continue to bed_?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya. Ia menautkan jemarinya kembali dengan milik Hoseok sembari bergerak menuju ranjang yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Hoseok mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan agak keras dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Sementara Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya begitu melihat bentuk tubuh Hoseok yang terpampang dari balik kemeja putihnya.

Hoseok menyeringai melihat raut wajah Jimin. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di seberang ranjang lalu duduk di atasnya.

" _Strip for me_ ," ujarnya sembari memasang gaya layaknya seorang presiden direktur yang tengah menatap bawahannya.

Jimin mendesis seraya menggertakkan giginya. "Oh, hyung, kau benar-benar menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tentu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tubuhmu itu sangat menakjubkan. _Just do it_." sekali lagi, Hoseok berbicara layaknya direktur besar yang menyuruh bawahannya dengan kekuasaannya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia pun begitu berdebar-debar dan mempertanyakan apakah dirinya mampu memenuhi segala keinginan hasrat _partner_ -nya ini.

Manik Hoseok membesar begitu ia melihat Jimin mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan gerakan lambat. Perlahan dada putih dan bidangnya serta perut berabs miliknya terekspos, tanpa sadar Hoseok terus menerus menenggak salivanya dengan berat.

Satu per satu kancing kemejanya terbuka, dan setelah kancing terakhir, Jimin menurunkan kerahnya dan menarik bagian lengan kemejanya ke arah belakang, mengekspos seluruh tubuh atasnya. Ia sudah bertelanjang dada.

Jimin menatap Hoseok dan tubuhnya bergantian, dan menyeringai saat ia menyadari tatapan Hoseok terfokus pada bulatan pink kecoklatan miliknya yang ia rasa sudah mengeras. Serta abs miliknya.

Jimin meneruskan kegiatannya dengan menurunkan pengait resleting celananya. Ia membuka kancing celananya dan melepas celananya dengan gerakan pelan, berniat agar terlihat semakin sensual.

Dan tenggakan saliva Hoseok semakin berat saat ia melihat suatu _bulge_ di sekitaran bagian selangkangan Jimin yang masih tertutup oleh _boxer_.

" _It's hard already, hyuung~_ " rengek Jimin dan nada suaranya benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Hoseok harus bertahan mati-matian di posisinya.

Jimin mengakhiri _action_ -nya dengan melucuti _boxer_ miliknya dan akhirnya Hoseok dapat menyaksikan langsung bagaimana sesuatu yang berbentuk panjang itu nampak menegang.

 _God, he looks so damn gorgeous_.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jimin tertawa kecil menatap lelaki di hadapannya terlihat tidak sabaran.

Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya begitu Hoseok memanjat ranjang dan bergerak mendekati Jimin. Matanya melirik pada milik Hoseok yang terseret di atas seperai ranjang dalam keadaan polos, tak tertutup apapun.

Jimin membiarkan Hoseok menyusuri tubuhnya dan menindihnya, lalu mereka kembali terpagut dalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini ciuman itu sangat _basah_ dan _berantakkan_ , tidak seperti ciuman mereka yang sebelumnya. Berbagai suara seperti 'slurp' turut mengiringi sesi yang membuat tubuh kedua lelaki ini memanas. Lelehan saliva bergerak turun dari kedua bibir mereka hingga membuat jejak sampai ke tulang selangka.

Jimin sedikit terlonjak saat miliknya tergesek dengan Hoseok, membuat darahnya berdesir jauh lebih cepat. Desahannya kembali mengeras, ia menyentuh dada Hoseok dan mengusap-usapnya, membuat si pemilik meningkatkan ritme tautan mereka.

Dengan satu kecupan diiringi dengan sedikit jilatan, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum menyeringai. Hoseok yang mengerti arti seringai Jimin mulai mendesah pelan saat jemari Jimin menyelusup ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan bermain-main dengan ujung miliknya.

"Jimin-ah.." lenguh Hoseok sembari memilin bulatan kecoklatan milik Jimin yang langsung disambut dengan pekikan dari Jimin. "Ah, hyung!" Hoseok selalu mengetahui bahwa bulatan ini merupakan salah satu titik sensitif dari Jimin, ia kembali bermain dengan bulatan itu. Menekannya, terkadang menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan bulatan tersebut dan memberinya beberapa jilatan serta kecupan. Hingga akhirnya ia akan mengisap bulatan itu.

"Unghh," Jimin yang teralihkan dengan kegiatan Hoseok yang memanjakan bulatan miliknya, menjauhkan jemarinya dari milik Hoseok di bawah sana dan memilih untuk mencengkram rambut lelaki itu selagi ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari Hoseok.

" _Told you don't be naughty_ ," Hoseok menyusuri perut dan mengelus abs milik Jimin yang terlihat sangat _legit._ Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan memberi abs itu beberapa kecupan, menyebabkan Jimin menggeliatkan tubuhnya akibat rasa geli yang diterimanya.

"Berbalik," mendadak, Hoseok memerintahkan Jimin untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan sengalan yang masih terdengar dari bibirnya, Jimin mengikuti perintah dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyondongkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke udara dan menghadap Hoseok.

Hoseok menyeringai kembali begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jimin mencengkram seperai di bawahnya sembari berdebar menunggu apa yang akan diterimanya.

Sebuah tamparan mengenai _bokong_ -nya. Tidak hanya sebuah, Jimin menghitungnya sampai berjumlah tiga kali. Di setiap tamparan, ia menggelinjangkan tubuhnya sembari berdesis. _He let his ass goes redder_.

" _Oh, good_." "Ah!" Jimin memekik saat ia merasakan sebuah jari mengelilingi _entrance_ dari _hole_ miliknya. Cengkramannya pada seperai menguat tatkala ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Fascinating_ ," Hoseok bergumam sembari meneruskan kegiatannya di sekitaran _hole_ milik Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan, ia segera meluncurkan jemarinya menembus _hole_ dan menyebabkan Jimin memekik.

"AHH!" jemari Hoseok yang bergerak bebas dan terkesan melonggarkan sesuatu yang semestinya memang tidak longgar membuat rasa perih dan sesuatu yang memuaskan berkecamuk dalam diri Jimin. Perasaan seperti ini hanya dapat ia rasakan saat dirinya bersama dengan Hoseok, bukan yang lain. Dan ia sungguh menyukai rasa itu, meskipun harus bersamaan dengan rasa sakit.

Jimin terus menggeretakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Hoseok sampai akhirnya ia kembali memekik tatkala jemari panjang Hoseok yang berkeliaran di dalam _hole_ -nya menyentuh prostatnya.

" _I-I'm going to c-come_ ," Jimin kembali mencengkram seperai di bawahnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya pada sosok di atasnya. Ia merasakan miliknya sudah terisi sesuatu dan bersiap untuk memuntahkan isinya. Sementara Hoseok berdecak sembari terus menghantam titik itu dengan jemarinya.

" _Then come for me, Jimin_."

Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, Jimin meyakini bahwa dirinya akan mencapai ejakulasi, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia yakin bahwa miliknya sudah terisi penuh, namun mengapa tak juga keluar?

"H-hyung.. Uhh, tidak k-keluar.." di sela-sela sengalannya Jimin menggerutu pada Hoseok dengan suaranya yang tidak tersinkronisasi. Hoseok menaikkan alisnya, ia pun merasa sedikit bingung dengan kondisi Jimin. Padahal ia meyakini bahwa Jimin seharusnya sudah mengeluarkan miliknya sejak tadi– _oh._

Hoseok menenggak salivanya, dan mengeluarkan jemarinya perlahan dari dalam _hole_ Jimin. 

" _I will take care of that_ ," sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Hoseok, ia perlahan membalikkan tubuh Jimin menjadi posisinya semula dan berhadapan dengan wajah Jimin yang terlihat amat menggoda dengan sengalan serta tatapan sayunya.

Hoseok memijit milik Jimin dan mengagumi keindahannya sejenak, sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya siap di hadapan _hole_ Jimin untuk memasukkinya sekali lagi _–_ kali ini dengan miliknya yang sebenarnya.

Jimin hanya sanggup untuk mendesah dan menggeretakkan tubuhnya, bergidik sedikit tatkala Hoseok mengecup ujungnya yang semakin berkedut.

"H-HYUNG!" pekikannya mengeras saat dirasa _hole_ -nya menjadi penuh akibat sesuatu yang besar memasukkinya secara tiba-tiba. Sesuatu itu terjepit di antara dinding _hole_ dan membuat Jimin bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Gerakan Jimin tersebut membuat milik Hoseok di dalam sana semakin membesar dan terisi.

" _Relax, Jiminnie_ ," Hoseok menenangkan tubuh Jimin dengan cara mengelus dua bulatan di sekeliling _penis_ miliknya dan memain-mainkannya. Ia menyukai bagaimana desahan Jimin yang menggumamkan namanya kembali mengeras dan Jimin sekali lagi menjadi penuh dengan desahan-desahan.

" _H-Hobi-hyung.._ " lenguh Jimin saat Hoseok berhadapan kembali dengan prostatnya dan menghantamnya berkali-kali. "Unghh.." Jimin kembali menggerinda dan melonjakkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sebagai balasan dari hantaman Hoseok terhadap prostatnya.

" _H-Hobi, I will c-comee.._ " dan akhirnya, Hoseok menyeringai saat ia menatap ujung _member_ Jimin meneteskan sebuah cairan pre-cum. Nampaknya ia berhasil membuat Jimin berejakulasi.

" _Me too_ ," selepas ucapannya, Hoseok mencapai ejakulasi dengan meluapkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole_ Jimin dan menyebabkan _hole_ -nya terasa penuh dan hangat. Sementara Jimin menghiasi tubuh Hoseok dengan cairan miliknya yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

Seusainya, Jimin kembali terengah-engah dengan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun sembari terus mencengkram seperai. Hoseok mengeluarkan miliknya dan kembali memanjat tubuh Jimin yang terkulai lemas dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang. Sinar matahari perlahan menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar kedua lelaki yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Salah seorang dari mereka mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeram begitu cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Ia memindahkan posisinya dari yang sebelumnya memeluk lelaki di sampingnya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum begitu melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan pakaian mereka _–_ teringat akan kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Hoseok beralih menatap Jimin yang masih mendengkur. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mendekati Jimin, " _Hey, morning_ ,"

Hoseok mendapat jawaban sebuah gumaman kecil dari Jimin. Perlahan Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum pada sosok di depannya, " _Morning too_ ,"

Hoseok tak dapat menahan hasrat untuk memeluk sosok di hadapannya ini. Ia membawa Jimin ke dalam dekapan hangat dan penuh perasaan miliknya. Jimin terhenyak pada awalnya, namun ia membalas dekapan itu.

" _Jimin-ah, I love you_ ,"

Jimin menggeliat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam pada Hoseok. Ia tersenyum, " _I love you too_." lalu mengecup pipi Hoseok dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka terusik dengan dering ponsel Jimin yang terletak tepat di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang. Jimin segera merangkak menuju ujung ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya sementara Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Hoseok mengenakan celana dan kemejanya, lalu memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali ponselnya.

Tak lama ia mendengar teriakan dari Jimin.

"W-whaa?! Benarkah itu?" Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah tersenyum bahagia. Senyumannya merekah sempurna, sangat indah dan–Hoseok belum pernah mendapatkan senyuman seperti itu.

"Aah _thanks God_ , akhirnya kau hamil, Namjoo-yah,"

THUMP!

Kedua manik Hoseok membesar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Darahnya berdesir sangat cepat.

"Ne, ne, aku akan pulang secepat mungkin! _Wait for me, baby_!"

Kembali, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Jimin memutuskan pembicaraan teleponnya dan nampak bergegas memunguti pakaian serta dasinya dan mengenakannya kembali. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Telah berpakaian sempurna, ia mengambil jam tangan di atas meja dan melirik Hoseok kemudian melompat ke atas ranjang lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Hyung, istriku positif hamil! Namjoo akhirnya mengandung!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Hoseok tak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kakinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak saat ini. Namun jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah;

"Ah, _chukhae_ Jimin-ah,"

Ia mengulaskan senyuman khas miliknya pada sosok yang tengah berbahagia di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan menatap ke dalam maniknya.

"Kau ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Namjoo, 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk cepat. Hoseok membuang nafasnya, "Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi?" mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hoseok berharap dirinya tetap akan bertemu dengan Jimin setelahnya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tentu saja," jawabnya lepas. Hoseok hendak mengembuskan nafas lega sebelum–

"–dan akan kubawa istriku bersamaku. Kau juga, hyung, bawalah Naeun-noona dan kita akan tidur berempat bersama di sini! Bukankah menyenangkan?"

Hoseok tak bisa lagi mendengar apapun ucapan Jimin setelahnya.

"Ah, hyung, aku harus segera pergi," Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia meraih _suitcase_ miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok sembari mengetik sesuatu di atas layar ponselnya. Ia berbalik terakhir kali dan memberi Hoseok cengiran khasnya sambil berkata;

"Aku pamit, hyung. _Bye, I love you_!"

Lalu Jimin perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terpaku.

Ponselnya berdering, dan menampilkan beberapa pesan yang berasal dari istrinya. Satu di antaranya yang membuat Hoseok kembali terkoyak dan remuk adalah:

 _ **Honey, apa kau sudah bangun?**_

 _ **Kau tahu, Namjoo akhirnya hamil! Kyaa~h! Cepatlah pulang, lalu kita akan mengunjungi Namjoo dan Jimin! Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah bahagia kedua dongsaeng kita itu kkk~ siapa tahu aku pun akan tertular kehamilannya kkk.**_

 _ **Kutunggu kau pulang, bye hon ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

".. _I love you more, Jimin.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Is this a sin for loving you?**_

 _ **Apakah ini sebuah dosa?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end!**

SPESIAL PAKE TELOR BUAT **InfinitelyLove** /lope/ BUAT **Yellow-ssi** MONGGO ATUH JUGA BACA AJA /ditabok /kabooor

KOMENNYA BOLEH SILAKAN AKU SANGAT MENUNGGU KOMENTAR KALIAN/? Tapi, jangan butthurt ya, jebaaaal/? Aku tidak memaksa sama sekali, lho, buat baca ini :"3

INI MEMANG REPOST DARI FF AKU YANG BERJUDUL SHOT, NAMUN DENGAN BEBERAPA EDIT DI PENGGUNAAN KATA2 SAJAA.

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


End file.
